


My King

by caralilis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Demon Oikawa Tooru, Knight Iwaizumi Hajime, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5827798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caralilis/pseuds/caralilis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi was always prepared to die for his king</p>
            </blockquote>





	My King

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry

They had always been friends, haven’t they? Even when Hajime first found out. Even when Oikawa looked him dead in the eye and simply stated he was to be the demon king, like he was talking about the weather. Even when the said demon king to be finally did become king. Even when he began killing hundreds-no thousands of people. Even then, when both their worlds fell apart, when they couldn’t be friends- they were still friends, right?

Hajime would always put his life on the line for his king, and never expected the same sense of loyalty. Why would he? He was the inferior race, the humans, The despicable, lonely humans, who killed just like demons, and were greedy just like demons, and were just like demons. But humans weren’t demons. No, they were much, much worse. They wanted to kill Oikawa, his Oikawa, just because he was born as a demon. And the humans, the despicable humans, wanted Hajime dead as well, for even walking with Oikawa. For loving Oikawa.  


But how could he help it? Oikawa Tooru was beautiful. He was beautiful, and smart, and loving and perfect. Oikawa Tooru was perfect. And Iwaizumi Hajime was immensely in love with that perfect man. He had always been. Sometimes Hajime liked to mused that he was born to love Oikawa. The idea of fate amused Hajime. 

The idea of one’s life planned before they're even born is dumb and so bizarre that even Hajime has to laugh at it.

But secretly, Hajime felt as if his fate was truly decided before he left the womb. And to be completely honest, Hajime was totally okay with that, as long as it meant he got to be with Oikawa. Because nothing brought Hajime better joy than being with Oikawa. Despite the constant glare on top of his face, both of them knew Hajime truly loved being with Oikawa. Because Oikawa was perfect. Because Oikawa was his king.

That’s what he declared. The day he got down on one knee and lowered his head. That was the day Hajime gave himself to Oikawa, as his knight. As his shield. He promised to stay by his king’s side till the day he died, which, of course, would be for Oikawa. Not that his king would accept that. But deep down, they both knew Hajime would die for Oikawa in heart beat. But never the other way around.

So when the day came when he was to finally fulfill his purpose, of course he did it. Of course he laid his life down, for his king to use at whim. Hajime was his knight after all, and was meant to be nothing more. So why, why on Earth was his Oikawa, his king, crying?

Not that Hajime had never seen Oikawa cry. Of course he had. The first time, was the very day they became friends. Oikawa was a blubbering mess when he asked if Hajime was going to stay with him forever. Hajime did nothing more than call him and idiot and wipe this snot and tears. The next time was when he had found Oikawa lying in some grass staring at the cloudy sky.

“You can’t see the stars,” He sniffed, tears decorating the grass, “How sad.”

Hajime did nothing more than nod and lay next to the crying boy. Oikawa fell asleep that night, under the cloudy sky, and Hajime carried him dutifully inside. Like the little knight he was.

The last time he had seen Oikawa cry, was when Hajime kissed him. At 16, Hajime had never seen the teen in front of him smile and cry at the same time. It was beautiful, Hajime decided, and wanted to see that again one day.

That night, he found Oikawa in that same meadow of grass, staring at the clear sky.

“Look,” he pointed at the stars, “You can see them all. Aren’t they beautiful, Hajime?”

They weren’t nearly as beautiful as him.

-

“Hajime?” He blinked. Where was he? Where was Oikawa? “Hajime!”

“Oikawa? He groaned, moving his head from side to side. There. He found Oikawa, sprawled on the floor, looking over to him with sheer panic in his eyes. The knight brought his arm back to rest on, only to find it was no longer there. He look down at the stump, then back up to Oikawa.

“My king,” Hajime croaked, “Are you hurt?” Oikawa ran over to him.

“You idiot!” tears fell onto Hajime’s face,”you're not supposed to get hurt!”

Hajime let out a breathy laugh,”That’s my job, as your knight.” With his other arm, Hajime reached up and wiped the solemn king’s tears. This act caused even more to flow, and Hajime only smiled.

“Idiot,” Oikawa repeated. “Idiot, idiot, idiot! Stupid Hajime! You can’t die! Not yet! Not for me!”

Hajime sighed and closed his eyes. “I’ve always been prepared to die for you,” he breathed unevenly, “idiot.”

Oikawa choked at that. Hajime opened his eyes and smiled.

“Will you do me a favor? My king?” Oikawa nodded.

“Of course, Hajime.” Hajime smiled. He loved the way Oikawa said his name. It made him feel, equal to Oikawa. Like there were no kings and queens, no knights and demons, only them.

At the moment, It was only them.

“Will you,” Hajime’s breathing became labored. He didn’t have much time. “come closer?”

“Huh? Why?” Hajime frowned.

“Just do it,” he huffed. Oikawa complied, leaning into Hajime’s reach. Hajime raised his arm and lightly touched Oikawa’s head.  


He smiled and laughed a little.

“I knew it,” he wheezed,”you’re hair is soft.” Oikawa was stunned by that. A red hue overtook his king’s face, making him more beautiful than Hajime thought possible.

His heart stuttered. And not in the good way.

“Shit,” Hajime groaned, wincing. Oikawa’s eyes filled with panic.

“H-Hajime? Hajime what’s wrong?” Oikawa’s hands shook.

“Nothing,” Hajime grinned. “Nothing’s wrong as long as you’re alive.”

“You idiot!” Oikawa screamed. “Don’t say that like you’re gonna die!”

“Hey, Oikawa? Do you remember those times we’d look up at the stars?”

“Of course! How couldn’t I?” Hajime smiled, eyes fluttering closed.

“Well, I was never watching the sky.” Oikawa looked confused.

“Wait, what? Then what were you watching?”

Hajime smiled lopsidedly, “You, of course.”

“Why?” Hajime pondered that question.

He wiped his king’s tears once more.

“Because I love you?”

Oikawa laughed through his tears, a sight Hajime hoped to see.

“Iwa-chan, why was that more of a question than a confession?”

“Maybe because I don’t want to get rejected in my last moments?”

“Idiot.”

“Oh, right. Ahem.” Hajime took a shallow breath, feeling his heartbeat at an abnormally slow rate.  


“Oikawa Tooru, I love you.”

And may we meet in a better life. With no kings and queens, no knights and demons. Let’s meet in a life with a happy ending this time, okay?

-

“Iwa-chaaaaaaaaan!” Iwaizumi Hajime smiled slightly before glaring at his setter.

“What the hell do you want shittykawa?” Oikawa pouted before smiling widely at the ace.

“Weren’t the stars pretty last night?”

It was a better life indeed.


End file.
